


Talk It Out

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [131]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Magic, communication issues, dub con, handjobs, sex monsters, sex or die, they both think they're using the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bitten by a sex monster. In trying to keep him alive, both brothers come to the conclusion they're using the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: sam gives Dean a handjob here. Dean has a fuck or die curse. That makes it automatically dub con. They both think they're using the other, they really need to work on communication.

One bite is all it takes.

And the monster managed to bite Dean.

Sam kills the creature quickly, because Dean needs him now. Simple as that.

“Dean? Dean?” He begs, shaking his brother lightly to get him to focus. Dean opens his eyes, and they’re mostly clear, although for how long, Sam doesn’t know.

“Dean, it got you,” he says.

Dean nods. “Yeah.”

“It’s gonna hit you soon,” Sam says.

Dean nods again. “Yeah.”

Sam thinks furiously. People have _died_  because of this, literally the only case in recorded history of blue balls because a cause of death. “Wanna get to a bar? I don’t know where one is, but fuck, Dean, you’re good at finding that shit. Or…I don’t know. Sex toy? What do you want, Dean?”

Dean grabs Sam’s wrist. “You.”

Sam rears back. _It must’ve hit Dean faster than they thought it did._  Dean would _never…_ Sam’s the fucked up one, here.

“Dean?”

Dean’s eyes still look clear, though. “Sam,” he manages. “We don’t have _time_.”

Sam feels something, something like a lead balloon sinking inside of him. He’s _convenient_.

And if Dean needs him, he’ll be convenient. Whatever it takes.

“Okay,” he says. “Lemme…”

In his worst moments, Sam thinks about a time like this, only it’s never on the floor of a rickety, condemned house, and Dean’s always enthusiastic. Willing.

Sam closes his eyes as he gets Dean’s pants open. He manages to work his hand around Dean’s cock by sheer feel–it’s not exactly different than anyone else, and Sam shouldn’t look, not when it’d only be satisfying to him–and jerks Dean off.

Dean comes ridiculously quick, but then he’s hard again, and Sam jerks him for over two hours before Dean doesn’t get hard again. “Ow,” Dean complains. “My dick’s gonna be chafed for ages.”

Sam manages to smile. Dean’s back to himself. He made it.

“You good?” Sam asks. He opes his eyes, looking Dean square in the face.

Dean looks as wrecked as Sam feels, and Sam feels terrible. He broke his brother. He saved him, but he…

“Sorry,” Dean mutters. “Sorry I made you do that.”

Sam frowns. “You didn’t…I wanted to help.” Well, that was putting it mildly.

“We could have found a bar,” Dean interrupts. “Or, hell, a sex toy. Could’ve tried. I just…I jumped you. Because I wanted you,” he says, and he refuses to look at Sam after that.

“Oh,” Sam says. He hesitates, but he shouldn’t, it’s time to lay it all out on the table. “Well. I wanted you too. Not like that, but I did. So…”

Dean suddenly leverages himself up and grabs Sam’s face in a hard kiss. “Oh,” he says, when he pulls away.

“Oh,” Sam agrees.

“Wanna…go back to the motel?” Dean asks. “Find a bed?”

“Find a shower?” Sam suggests.

Dean grins. “It’s like you can read my mind.”


End file.
